In some ophthalmic procedures, it is desirable to view the periphery of the anterior chamber when the doctor's line of sight is along the optical axis of the eye. Having a line of sight along the optical axis of the eye is not possible with previously designed lenses. Therefore, there exists a need for a lens assembly enabling such a view for various ophthalmic procedures.